


Oblivion

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro doesn't know if he's dead, but if he's in purgatory, it's not a bad gig.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: “Heaven and hell are only so popular because they paid for ad time. Tell us about another place you go when you die.” from my writers group. (Hint: Shiro's not really dead.) Hope you enjoy!

The few times his mom had made him go to church, namely big holidays like Easter and Christmas, he’d heard all about heaven and hell. They were terrifying, they were goals and avoidances respectively. When Shiro thought about death, which was far more often than a college student should, the last thing he’d thought of was space. Oh sure, he’d joked with Matt about being launched into the void of space after too much coffee and not enough sleep, but he’d always looked at the vast darkness with its multitude of stars as a good thing. Not the end of his days.

And yet, he wasn’t really surprised.

He was dead, right? Being aware of himself in this warm but empty place, nothing but stars around him, sure made him wonder. He’d felt the impact of the final blow to Zarkon, and he’d even felt the aching pull of being disconnected from the other lions as they disassembled Voltron to return. But that was it. He sat cross-legged, putting his chin in his hand. He’d already lost track of time. It could have been minutes since this whole out of body experience had started, it could have been years, he didn’t know. That probably should have scared him, but really, he kind of thought it was just his luck. This reminded him of bonding with the black lion, except he couldn’t feel her at all, and there was no evil tyrant trying to beat his mind-self to death.

He got up at some point, wandered across a black night blanketed in twinkling colors toward no end, sat back down again. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t thirsty, he just was. Shiro huffed out a sound of annoyance, blowing his white bangs off his forehead. They settled right where they’d been and he wondered if this was it. No one talked about this, maybe it was purgatory. Maybe he was stuck. Whatever it was, this was not the death he’d heard about, and he wanted a refund, or better yet, a restart. He didn’t know what he would change, if he could. If given the choices all over again, he probably would have still gone on the Kerberos mission. He probably would have agreed to lead Voltron. He would have made the same choices, simply because he didn’t really have any. Just like here. He lay back and just stared into the void.

At least the view was nice. 


End file.
